


Strings of fate

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Human AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Red String of Fate, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: The red string of fate. A string that ties you to your soul mate. One soulmate. Right?That’s how it worked right?So why did Roman and his twin brother Each have two strings?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. musings.

Roman sat in class watching his stings move around. Who ever was on the other ends were both in the same direction. Maybe they both knew each other? Were they wondering where he was too?

A spike of fear shot through him, What if they didn’t like him? What if they were happy together and didn’t want to meet him?

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Remus whispered from behind him. “Chillax bro.”

“Easy for you to say.” Roman muttered.

Remus had already found his soulmates. Janus and Logan, kids they had grown up with and knew since they could walk. Both of whom easily accepted Remus as who he was. Both of them stop Remus from acting on his more destructive thoughts and indulging in his calmer ones.

And while Roman was friends with both of them too, he felt like a fourth wheel a lot now days. Always dragged along behind them on their adventures. Watching as they got closer and closer to each other and further away from him.

As the bell rang He got up to pack up his things. He didn’t notice that someone was watching him from the doorway, his string leading right towards them. 

\---

Virgil was scared. He didn’t think that he would find the other person on the end of his string at this school! Sure he met the other person, his best friend Patton. But that was years before the strings even showed up. 

Years before he turned into a freak. He rolled his eyes at Patton’s voice in his head saying that he wasn’t a freak. Of course he was. He never met anyone else that Age regressed, or even age dreamed! And everything on the internet that he found was sexual.

He always found that gross and made him sick to think about. He was lucky that Patton understood but what if the mystery boy over there didn’t?

What if he hated him for it?

Virgil didn’t know. So before the boy could look up he all but ran away from the doorway. 

He met up with Patton as they got to their next class. “I found him.”

Patton looked at Virgil and beamed, “Really? Oh my god! What’s he like?” Patton gushed.

“I didn’t talk to him.” Virgil said looking down.

“Did you get nervous?” Pattona asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. 

“A little.” Virgil muttered.

“Aaaw! I’m sure he’ll love you just as much as I do!” Patton promised. 

“Mm.” was all he replied with. 

The boy walked into the classroom a second later and stared at the pair. Patton lifted his hand to wave when the boy bolted off.

Virgil’s stomach dropped.

“Um...maybe he’s nervous too?” Patton said disappointed. 

\---

“Remus!” Roman hissed at his brother having found him with Logan and Janus in the library. Remus had his feet on the table reading a comic book while Logan studied and Janus listened to music and worked on homework.

“Yeah?” Remus said without looking up.

“I found them.” Roman said. “They’re here! At school!” 

Remus looked up at his twin. He broke out in a grin. “Great! Are they cute?”

“Are they cu- this is serious!” Roman snapped.

“You didn’t talk to them did you?” Logan asked without looking up.

“Um..no.” Roman said.

“What?” Remus smacked his brother’s arm. “Why not?”

Roman jumped, “I got nervous. It was easy for you! You knew Logan and Janus first.” 

“I hated him for years.” Janus said glancing up from his homework. 

“Love you too boo.” Remus blew him a kiss.

“So I just walk up to them and say hi my name is Roman I’m your soulmate!” Roman said.

“Well that would be nicer than running away.” a voice said from behind him. 

Roman spun around. There stood the boy with thick curly black hair and glasses. “Hi! I’m Patton.” He held out his hand. The hand with the red string. 

“Roman.” He said, shaking his hand, “Where’s..the other one?” 

Patton laughed at that, “He’s name is Virgil and he was a bit nervous to meet you!” 

“Aaaw! Looks like you have something in common already!” Remus coo’d at them.

Roman groaned, “Ignore him. That’s just my brother.”

“That’s fair.” Logan said, glancing up. 

“Yeah...hey!” Remus said.

Janus laughed. “Janus, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Logan.” Logan said nodding his head. 

“Remus!” Remus piped up.

“Well that was fun! But I’d like to talk to Patton alone.” Roman said quickly before anyone (cough cough Remus cough cough) Could do anything to embarrass him.

“Bye!” Patton waved as he was dragged away by Roman.

Roman stopped just outside the Library and looked back at Patton who watched him with big brown eyes. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I just..my brother is kinda of..extreme sometimes and I didn’t want for you to deal with that. I’m sure he was about to do something and-”

“Relax.” Patton put a hand on his arm. “It’s fine!”

Roman took a breath and smiled at him, “Thanks.”

Patton beamed, “We should meet up tomorrow after school! At the park?” 

“Yeah...yeah!” Roman said, “That’d be great!” 

“Great! I’ll see you then! And I’ll bring Virgil!” Patton said walking off. 

“Yeah! See you!” Roman said.

It wasn’t until he got home that he realized that ‘after school’ was a long window of time and then he failed to get Patton’s number or give him his.

He fell face first down on his bed and groaned. 

“You didn’t get his number did you?” Remus asked from the doorway.

“Go away.” Roman said his voice muffled by the pillow.

Remus chackled. “Good luck bro! You are going to need it!”

For once Roman agreed with him.


	2. park

The next afternoon Roman almost ducked out from going to the park to meet them. He saw them at school throughout the day and Virgil always avoided his gaze. He was worried that Virgil already didn't like him. 

Still he was in the middle of the park as soon as he could get there. He watched the strings slowly move around until he could see them walking towards him. Patton was draggin Virgil behind him. 

“Hi!” Patton greeted him. He nudged Virgil. 

“Hi..” He said not looking at Roman.

“It’s good to meet you both in person!” Roman said. 

“Yeah!” Patton agreed.

Virgil shrugged his gaze still off to the side. Roman’s smile dropped a little. 

He cleared his throat, “Would you like to walk or..” He looked at the bench. 

Patton looked at Virgil. “What do you want to do?” 

“Walk...I guess. “He said.

“Great!” Roman said, making sure to stand so Patton was between him and Virgil. 

They walked as Patton and Roman chatted about homework. Virgil was dragged in occasionally by Patton to make a comment. It was going smoothly until they got to the playground area.

“Oh! Do either of you want to go on the swings?” Roman asked.

Virgil stiffened, “Are you kidding me? Do I look like a kid to you?” He demanded.

Roman took a step back.

“Virgil.” Patton said hurt by his sharp tone. 

“No..Of course not. I just..Stupid idea really.” Roman laughed nervously. “Let’s..move on.” 

The conversion was strained after that. 

“I should be getting home.” Roman said tensely. 

“See you at school tomorrow! We can all sit together at lunch!” Patton said.

Roman glanced at Virgil and cleared his throat before speaking. “No no! I..umm...Have plans tomorrow..at lunch. So...maybe friday?” 

“Oh..” Patton was disappointed. “Ok. Well we’ll see you around!” 

“See you!” Roman said as Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand and walked off with him. 

Roman watched them go. Virgil must really hate him. Patton seemed to like him? Oh who was he kidding! Patton was probably just too nice to point out how disappointed he was that Roman was his soulmate. 

He took another walk to think before he got home.

\---

Virgil panicked. He shouldn’t have and not Roman must not like him for yelling at him. He noticed the way he glanced at him before clearly lying about being busy the next day. 

“Do you have to yell at him?” Patton asked.

“I didn’t mean to! I just...what was I supposed to say?” Virgil asked. “Oh yeah! I’d love to! Do you know about that freaky age regression thing? I do that!” 

“Well you could have at least tried to talk to him!” Patton shot back. “You know there’s more to you than that!”

“I guess.” Virgil kicked at the ground.

Patton put a hand on Virgil’s cheek. “I know. Now..Let’s get you home.”

“Ok.” Virgil agreed. 

Virgil watched for Roman at the school entrance the next day. He showed up with a slightly limp and the biggest sunglasses Virgil had ever seen. “Hey..are you alright?” He asked.

Roman stared at him. “Eer...yeah...Fine.” 

Patton frowned, “Are you sure? You look like you were limping!” 

“Oh!...Um..no..I just...tripped.” 

“You are a trouble liar.” Virgil crossed his arms.

“I’m not..”Roman sighed. “Ok fine...I may have stayed out late last night and I may have gotten into a fight with someone from my old school.” 

Virgil and Patton looked at each other. “Take off the glasses.”

“What? Oh no I can’t-” Patton snatched them and then hissed through his teeth. Virgil winced in sympathy. Roman’s left eye was almost swollen shut and there were dark purple and black coloring around it. 

Roman took his glasses back and shoved them on his face. “Thanks for that.” He snapped before pushing past them into the building. 

“Roman wait!” 

But he was lost to the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions on how to drag this out I would love to hear them! Or anything bad you want to happen to any of the characters for THE DRAMA well...I won't say no ;)


End file.
